I Care for You
by Dr. DT
Summary: Ronnie Anne and Lincoln set up a date after school, however plans are interrupted as Ronnie Anne fails to even show up to school. Lincoln soon decides to pay a special someone a visit when they are feeling down in more ways than one, even though they didn't expect him to do such an act. How might Lincoln cheer up Ronnie?


For some odd reason, Lincoln Loud woke up elated for school today. Well, to be honest, Lincoln did know why he was so excited. He had received a sudden text from Ronnie Anne. She asked him if he wanted to go out to dinner after school and eat lunch together during school. Of course, he wanted to. Lincoln didn't spend much time with here as he was mostly around Clyde and Ronnie Anne wasn't much of the lovey dovey type. However, she does hangout with Lincoln every so often. However, it was extremely rare for her to go on a date. So, Lincoln quickly learned, that whenever she was okay with or wanted to go out, he'd be sure to take it.

With this evening on his mind, he was out the door. Of course, he had to tell his mother he'd be home a little late. He also kept it a secret from his sisters, as to prevent the off chance of them 'helping out'. Upon arriving to school Lincoln had to do his normal routine, and would meet Ronnie Anne later. She had gotten better at trying to keep her "toughest girl in school" title in check. However, she didn't want to be seen with Lincoln in the morning, when everybody is coming in, to not end up getting him and herself teased. So, Ronnie Anne, in the mornings, would sit at her friends table and Lincoln with his friends.

Other than morning, Ronnie Anne could pretty much spend all day with Lincoln. Once Lincoln got to school he did his normal morning routine. He ate breakfast and hungout with Clyde until it was time to go to class. Making it through class he went out in the hallway to meet Ronnie Anne as he got in the habit of doing. However, when he got to the spot where they usually met, she wasn't there. He decided to wait a moment, but when she failed to arrive Lincoln reluctantly went into the lunchroom. A now sad, Lincoln grabbed his lunch and sat next to Clyde. Clyde quickly took notice.

"Hey, Clyde have you seen Ronnie Anne?"

"No, not really…"

Lincoln looked down, sadly.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Clyde.

"Well, we had something planned after school, but she's not here…"

"Well… maybe she's just running late?" Clyde suggested.

So, Lincoln decided that was the best option for now. He would hope Ronnie Anne would arrive at school sometime, saying she had a dentist appointment or something. But time went by and she never showed up. He thought for a moment.

 _Maybe she got shy? She is a shy one when it comes to relationships and what not._

Finally, it was time to go home. A depressing day at school made Lincoln regret getting out of bed this morning. He was about to set out to go home, when he got aa text. He saw who's name it was and quickly read it.

"Hey Lincoln" was the first thing he noticed was off. Normally, Ronnie Anne would call him by his nickname she gave him, Lame-O.

He continued to read it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to school today, I got sick."

Ronnie Anne almost never got sick, to a point where she bragged about it. Lincoln learned from Lori, that Ronnie would get somewhat upset when she did get sick. Lincoln was originally just going to call it a day and head home, but something in his heart made him turn around and head in another familiar direction. He had already told his mother he would be late getting home today, so he thought might as well pay a visit to someone who would really need it. He walked until he was at the door of this specials person's house. He gave it a knock and put on a smile. The door didn't go unanswered for long.

"Oh hey Linc." Bobby called.

"Hey, Bobby, is Ronnie home?"

Bobby gave Lincoln a smile, he knew what he was up to.

"Yeah, she's in her room. Go right on up."

"Thank you."

Bobby shouted to Lincoln as he climbed up the stairs.

"Knock first!"

Soon he found himself in front of, what he believed to be Ronnie Anne's bedroom door. He knocked on it a few times and stepped back.

"Come in, Bobby." A low, sickly sounding voice called.

Lincoln almost smiled, she was expecting Bobby to be at the door, she's in for a surprise. Lincoln opened the door somewhat slowly and peered inside. He saw Ronnie Anne, in covers, her hair a mess and a thermometer sticking out of her mouth. The moment she saw the white hair, her eyes went wide and her checks went aflame.

"Li-Lincoln!?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-Why are you here?" She asked in a frenzy. She obviously didn't expect for him to come to her house.

"I got your text, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She scoffed, her usual behavior, being a tomboy.

"We'll you could've just sent a text…" She said.

"Remembers, actions speak louder than words." He said with a smile.

 _Ugh… Lincoln…_ Ronnie Anne thought to herself. _You're so cheesy…_

Her blush grew brighter

 _And that's why I lo-love you so much_ She finally admitted to herself.

Ronnie settled herself down, sometimes she lets her tsundere get the best of her. She invited Lincoln in her, to push her embarrassment away. She patted at her bed, thus inviting him to sit down. Lincoln did so.

"So, you came to visit me, because I was sick?"

"Yeah? Was it wrong?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"N-no, no…" Ronnie said frantically, waving her arms around. "It's actually, very sweet. I just didn't expect you to come."

Ronnie Anne, suddenly looked down.

"I thought you were like the _normal_ boys, who would just go 'meh' and be on their way."

Lincoln did something he never done before or even dared to attempt, especially with a girl like Ronnie Anne. Lincoln had grasped her hand, much to Ronnie Anne's surprise. Her cheeks yet again, went a flame.

"Well, I'm not like most boys, I actually… really, really care about you, you're amazing, pretty."

Ronnie Anne, even though Lincoln sounded very cheesy, she still found his compliments touching, though she'd usually never let him see that they indeed touched her.

"I was honestly concerned about you, I felt it was right to stop by and check on you at least."

Ronnie Anne, with her cheeks increasing in pink and heat, listened closely for what Lincoln had to say.

"What I guess I'm trying to say… and this may sound cheesy and cliché, but I-I love you, Ronnie Anne Santiago."

He didn't get a response, and he lowered his head as he felt like he made the wrong move. The room was silent, and Ronnie Anne sat there taking it all in. She soon smiled to herself, and hating that sad look on Lincoln's face, decided to do something about it.

"Hey Lincoln?" She called in her normal tone, albeit in a low, stuffy tone.

He looked up.

"Are you germophobic?"

He simply chuckled.

"Would I be here if I was?" That was his answer.

"Good." She responded.

Suddenly, she grasped, poor unsuspecting Lincoln and yanked him toward her. Without another word, her lips were up to his in a quick, yet passionate kiss. It ended as soon as it happened. When they separated, she couldn't help but laugh at how flustered Lincoln looked.

"Take that as my response to your statement _and_ a thank you for visiting me, and making my day."

The two shared a deep gaze into each other's eyes and smiled. A few days later, Ronnie Anne feeling well and better, arrived at the Loud household and knocked on Lincoln's door. She was called in by Lincoln who was covered in blankets and had a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. Ronnie Anne smiled half, a more sorrowful, guilty smile. She handed Lincoln a small get well soon card, with a hand-written message. Lincoln read it to himself.

"Sorry I got you sick, OXOXO -Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln lowered the letter so Ronnie Anne could see his face, he smiled towards her.

"It was worth it." He said, in a low, raspy voice.


End file.
